


MINE

by danaandme



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Faberry Week, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Romance, Teen Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaandme/pseuds/danaandme
Summary: FABERRY. AU. Quinn Fabray is a Hollywood star that, to help raise funds for a social event, auctions a kiss. What people didn't expected, was that the kiss was worth a million dollars bid. Nor that the winner of the auction would be a beautiful brunette, whose determination will be the reason of a turnaround in Quinn's life   BETAREADER - QueenDiannaAgron
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 36
Kudos: 112





	1. The One in a Million

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Minha](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646336) by Danaandme. 
  * A translation of [Minha](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/646348) by danaandme. 



> Okay. I'm working again over this. Why? Because my English got a lot better, and also, now I have an amazing Beta to kick my ass every time I make an abhorred mistake! hahahaha  
> The updates gonna take awhile, but hey, finally I'll be able to do it right! So, plz review, I'm a Latina girl, which means I'm moved by emotions...hence I do love reviews :D.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it. see you soon.

Flashes and more flashes. Countless voices calling her name at the same time. As always, there were too many people asking for attention, for a smile, a glance, a sign of recognition. Quinn Fabray walked slowly along the GLAAD red carpet while paparazzi, some press members, and, of course, fans tried to reach out to her. Interviews, selfies, pose for pictures, or sign autographs were part of the usual routine. Therefore, Quinn smiled, waved and talked with whomever she could, after posing for photos.

So far, nothing odd.

Although, she would prefer that people tried to focus on the main reason for her attendance at this evening event, instead of only questioning why she was there all by herself.

_'Stay calm, Fabray. Keep smiling. You're here to raise funds. This is what matters.'_

"Hey Quinn, what do you have to say about Brandon's twitter mentioning today's auction?" Some reporter with a sarcastic smile plastered on his face shot at her.

 _'Great. You know what? Alex Brandon can shove his opinions and his twitter right up his...Arrrrrrrrr smile-smile-smile-smile-smile-smile-smile-smile.'_ Quinn channels her perfect rehearsed red carpet smile before turns toward him.

Alex Brandon was 28 years old. He was a nobody in whichever small second-rate low-budget film was on the roll, and took his big leap to stardom by getting into a relationship with a rising star. Yes, Quinn fell for this guy's charms on a summer afternoon, during a filming break.

He was one of the extras. That's what he said.

So many lies.

After 13 months together, she woke up to the news of his betrayal in some gossiping website. The paparazzi had a feast. The photos were published everywhere. Obviously, she asked him why, and he told her that he didn't need her anymore, but that he had enjoyed everything she had offered to him. Only then, Quinn could finally see the bastard he really was. Therefore, after thousands of 'I told you so', from Santana, she decided to pull herself together and move on. That was almost six months ago. Apparently, the story still sells.

Yeah. Let's go again. My heart on a silver platter.

"Well, I am honored to be part of this cause, and hope everyone here shares this feeling. We should focus on how this visibility can help with the disruption of archaic behaviors, which in itself; is an everyday battle for the LGBTQ community. This is not a night for reckless remarks; we are here to acknowledge the wonderful work done by GLAAD and to talk about love and tolerance. Besides, who knows? I might get lucky, huh?" She replied with a charming smile that left the reporter speechless, which seemed to fuel a group of nearby journalists, who went ahead to stretch microphones towards the actress.

Upon seeing the horde of gossipers approaching the star, Luc, Quinn's assistant, promptly positioned himself at her side, leading the actress away from the wolves.

"Sorry, guys." She said, stepping back, thanking her assistant's cunning side. With that fake smile still attached to her face, Quinn followed Luc to the great hall, which led to to the amphitheater where the event would take place.

Letting herself be guided, Quinn greeted some producers, musicians, and some celebrities. The answers came automatically. Her mind lost in thoughts. The crowded room seemed to distance itself, while the blonde isolated herself in her bubble, drowning out all the voices around her.

_'Why do you let him affect you so? I definitely don't love him anymore. Where does this emptiness come from then? They say I'm not over him only because I'm single, it suffocates me. It reminds me of how I felt all those years ago. How I just wanted it to be special. But now, who am I? A Lima girl, 26 years old, a famous actress, the second most beautiful face in Hollywood (according to the Rolling Stones). Successful and financially independent. Was it all worth it? I'm feeling so lost.'_

"Miss Fabray?" Luc called her, touching Quinn's shoulder lightly.

"Sorry, Luc. I was a little distracted. Is it time yet?"

He confirmed this, offering her a simple smile. Luc understood Quinn's concerns, despite not being the target of the media's scrutiny. He'd witnessed from the sidelines the ferocity with which the press had been exploring Quinn's love life – or absence of it – and that was something capable of causing distress to any benevolent soul. Besides, he was there to see how Quinn was slowly becoming some sort of void recipient, hollow of hope to find happiness in her personal life. The actress's self-isolation was increasing, after each comment or question on this matter, something that was also worrying his work colleagues.

"Here's your microphone." Luc gently indicated towards the teleprompter. "The TP is working just fine. Already checked. It has some sort of guideline, in case you need it."

"Thanks." She was grateful for his efforts to make her feel comfortable. The auction's host was already up on stage. It didn't take long for her name to be called.

It was her cue to take her position at center stage.

Taking a deep breath, Quinn looked again at Luc nervously joking.

"If by any chance nobody gives a bid, could you, for a moment, forget about your sexuality and save me from embarrassment?"

"I'm sure that it won't be an issue, miss." Luc replies with a laugh.

Quinn bit her lip, before walking across the stage with a shy smile. The audience's excitement was noticeable by their enthusiastic applause.

The host's name was George. He had barely said his greetings to Quinn and immediately started to joke around attempting to "breaking the ice" until the producers gave him their okay to go. Meanwhile, she took the time to relax because yes, she was a little nervous. After all, auctioning a kiss, even if it was for charity, wasn't something she did too often. Also, unfortunately, Alex Brandon's twitter comment was really getting on her nerves. She could almost hear his voice, like some old record, repeating itself in her mind over and over.

_'That's pitiful that some need to appeal to auctions to have any resemble of intimacy in their life. May I suggest a five dollars bid? Oh, wait. #beentheredonethat '_

Yes, she had read it.

Honestly, she had received several text messages from her colleagues, manager, and her PR talking about how she should react, or in other words, not react at all. It was obvious for Quinn that he was just some despicable person, who was in fact not worthy of any of her time. Yet, she was unsure. _'What if he was right? Was she really worthy of love after everything?'_

"I didn't eat garlic. I swear..." Quinn decided to play along, teasing the audience, while George pointed out her good traits.

"She cooks!"

"Yes. I also dance."

"Oh, I would like to see that."

"You're not allowed to bid!"

"Now I'm sad!"

They received the OK from the assistant producer and George got the bids started. To Quinn's surprise, the initial call of $1,000 reached the mark of $10,000 almost immediately. She tried to follow the interesting game of gestures and signs made by the audience, but couldn't keep up. George was speaking so fast and people were really getting into it, competing to raise the amount of their offers as soon as they saw someone do the same. Only then, she realized they were actually fighting for a kiss. Her kiss. Surely, it was intimidating as hell, but was also exciting. Therefore, as the minutes passed by, an elegant black gentleman and a fiery redheaded woman stood out from the rest of others competitions, taking the leads in the bids.

She took her time to look at both of them. The young man was handsome, stylish, and had strong features while the redheaded woman had an hourglass curvy shape body and looked like one of those powerful executives in her extremely charming white and gold tailored suit. Quinn laughed aloud when George urged the audience to get back on the game and raise the bids even further, by saying she would definitely be nominated for an Oscar this year.

More relaxed, Quinn keeps laughing at George's misdeeds to instigate the rivalry of the lead pair, who continued to raise the signs to signal their bids. A few minutes later, George made announced the beginning of the last calls, notifying the public of their last opportunity to make a bid.

Fifteen thousand and five hundred dollars.

Quinn noticed the young black man puffing out his chest, already getting out of his chair.

George was just about to close the auction when it happened. At the very last moment, a loud confident female voice announced for everyone to hear.

"ONE MILLION DOLLARS."

The hall was silent.

A few seconds passed before George reacted.

"Excuse me? It was a million..?"

"Exactly. A million dollars." A little brunette rises from the audience, finally allowing herself to be noticed among those present.

Mouth agape, completely frozen in place, Quinn kept looking at the alluring woman in the middle of the sea of stunned faces. The young actress watched amazed as she walked purposefully towards the stage, her eyes never leaving Quinn's.

She was small (judging by the height of her high heels) however, her presence held the entire hall captive. Her chocolate-brown eyes were bright and defiant; her steps were firm, and she had incredibly long legs. But the strangest thing was that something about her made Quinn tremble. She could feel the intensity of something unique, like a sensual appealing superpower pouring in waves around her. It was an indescribable feeling, different from everything else she had felt.

Quinn was spellbound; she couldn't take her eyes off her.

Although she seemed familiar, Quinn couldn't recognize her from anywhere, yet some people present were whispering and pointing in awe. That woman definitely wasn't an ordinary one.

Next thing she knew, the brunette was standing right in front of the stage, raising an eyebrow to George. The man swallowed, taking a big breath before letting himself go into the enthusiastic announcement.

"SOLD! TO THIS BEAUTIFUL AND CONFIDENT LADY FOR THE MEMORABLE AMOUNT OF ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

Upon hearing those words, Quinn's heart skipped a beat, finally catching the small smirk out of the corner of the lips of the woman she would inevitably kiss.


	2. Take My Breath Away

_'Blink. Smile. Do something, Fabray! For the love of God, BREATHE QUINN!'_

Quinn gasped, trying to catch her breath. 'It was _her_ fault!' That mischievous smirk on _the brunette's_ face was making Quinn feel lightheaded, her heart was racing inside her chest, beating like a hammer against her ribcage and her hands had started to sweat. _'Oh my God I'm a total mess! Why?'_

_'Who's that girl?'_ She couldn't stop asking herself.

Since their eyes meet, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She couldn't control it. It was like her body had a mind of its own. The minutes were turning into years as _that woman_ kept looking at Quinn from where she stood right in front of the stage. Both of them completely lost in each other, totally apart from the chaos, resembling a bubbling pandemonium growing madly insane by the second around them.

The initial stillness that had held the room gave place to an uproar of screaming photographers, wild reporters and hysterical guests. People were standing on their chairs to have a better view, smartphones' in raised hands, recording everything. Videos, photos, posts, hashtags and whatever already being uploaded in every social media available in the world.

The flashes were what made Quinn blink herself back into reality.

_'Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD! What happened? A MILLION DOLLARS! She gave a million dollars to kiss me! Obviously, people would go insane over it! These pictures may have reached Timbuktu by now! Nigel's going to kill me! I need to stay in control.'_ Although she was totally freaking out, Quinn kept her craziness concealed. She decided to put those strange feelings aside and concentrate in playing the part she was supposed to play tonight.

Meanwhile, George was doing exactly the contrary. Gesturing around wildly, shouting madly at the audience things like _"This is Unbelievable!",_ _"The most desirable kiss in history" and "The auction of his life"._

_'That's preposterous. How can he say that? The pressure of a million dollars in exchange for saliva it's resting on my pretty shoulders. The nerve.'_

The only person who remained indifferent to all that madness surrounding them was the mysterious brown-haired young woman, who without taking her eyes off the actress, quietly climbed the stairs to the stage, stopping a few steps away from Quinn. That infuriating grin slowly changing into a soft chuckle, spreading a stunning glow all over her features, therefore increasing once more the beats of Quinn's heart, turning her face into a living heater.

Lost in his own high, George crossed the stage towards the auction winner, breaking the spell between the two women. He proceeds enthusiastically waving his hands in the brunette's direction still praising the unbelievable bid, until finally ask her.

"And who's this lovely dauntless Lady?"

Some people in the audience gasped speechless, with dumbfounded glances while others stared stupefied at George, with shocking expressions plastered in their faces. The young brunette, on the other hand, was really enjoying herself, her chocolate eyes filled with excitement. Without a doubt, she was having the time of her life.

"I'm Rachel." She replied, smiling widely. "Rachel Barbra Berry."

Then, George's eyes instantaneously grow wide, a true resemblance of ones of those cartoons characters. Although Quinn couldn't understand exactly why. She really didn't recognize that name, however, it was obvious that whoever she was, George had committed a major faux pas.

"I've made a real fool of myself in front of one of the greatest GLAAD's patroness!" George laughed aloud, trying to make a joke. "Miss Berry ..."

"Just Rachel." She interrupted.

"Rachel." George repeated with a charismatic smile. "That was…"

"Actually, George." Rachel interrupted again. "I have to say. This bid was nothing but outrageous."

George seemed temporarily unable to speak. Rachel was smiling broadly, again directing her gaze towards Quinn.

"She's heavenly. What's a million dollars, when you get to kiss Aphrodite?" It was her conclusion, spoken in such alluring velvet voice, that the words engulfed Quinn into an ocean of warmth mushiness.

_'Quinn?'_

_'What?'_

_'Close your mouth.'_

_'Okay...'_

The audience was completely entranced by Rachel's charm. Following their lead, George expressed himself with an eloquent _'wow'_ before moving in Quinn's direction.

"Well, without further ado." He said while taking a dazed Quinn by the hand.

_'Wait. What? Why am I moving along?'_

_'You're going to kiss her!'_

_'What? N-no! Now?'_

_'No? What's wrong with you? It's part of the job! She gave a million, she won the auction, hence she gets the kiss!'_

_'But…'_

_'For God's sake, Fabray, get yourself together! You're an actress. Act! Put your poker face on and join the game!'_

_'You know what? You're right! Poker face- poker face- poker face.'_

_'Dork.'_

"I present to you, your Lady." Then George made a little bow before walk away, leaving Quinn face to face with Rachel.

Those brown-eyes contemplated her attentively with such fascination, causing Quinn to wonder what exactly was going on in Rachel's mind. A lopsided smile made its way onto that enthralling pretty face, holding Quinn's attention for a moment, but then, the actress blinked, determinate to fulfill her mission.

_'Act.'_ Quinn thought biting her lower lip. ' _You came knowing you would kiss someone. So kiss her and get it over with.'_

Quinn stepped forward reaching for Rachel's cheek. The distance between them already getting smaller.

"Hi." Rachel suddenly whispered against her lips, making Quinn stop inches away from her, hazel eyes wandering to those chocolate orbs in awe.

Taking advantage of this, Rachel quickly slid her right hand around Quinn's waist, pulling the actress towards her, closing the gap between them with a kiss. Quinn immediately melted in her arms, losing all control she was concealing, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck deepening the kiss, once again oblivious to the new tsunami of cheerful screams spreading throughout the whole theater.


	3. I Found You

**1 hour ago...**

“Rachel?” 

“Yes, Tony?” 

“I honestly can’t fathom how you endure it, Philippe. She doesn't even respect your baptism’s name.” Jesse St. James quipped, helping himself to a glass of champagne. 

“He used to be adept to Hinduism, St. James, like his whole family; until he decided to become a Buddhist a few years ago, and if you’re still wondering, there’s no baptism in Buddhism, neither his family followed the Hindu traditions back then when he was a baby, or he would previously have four names,” Rachel commented absently. “Though, since you're really interested, before Tony came to America his name was Ravi Ambudkar, a lovely name in my opinion, even without following the whole four names Hindu Tradition thing. However, for reasons beyond my comprehension, once upon a time, Tony was elated by the idea of having the same name as the Sleeping Beauty’s Prince. So, he changed it before landing in New York.” 

She wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes with a frown. Beside her, Tony sighed in resignation. 

“I thought the upgrade was needed. Mostly because, at the time, his English was as abhorred as your allergy to human emotions. I can certainly say he gave me a complex with it. I still can’t bear to recall a certain electronics brand’s label, without it triggering me.” Rachel sighed dramatically, concluding. “Well, upon his insistence of having an American moniker, I started calling him Tony, which is a beautiful forename; In addition, I love the intonation of my voice when I pronounce it. As for _My_ Tony,” She said, indicating the dark-haired young man with Indian features besides her. “ he understands all my reasons, accepted gladly my suggestion, and also loves to know that _Tony_ comes after a lovely-desired-cute golden statute. Besides, he knows when you’re not around, I usually call you "He Who Has No Soul" which, in this case, indicates how little respect I have for _you_.” 

A passing waiter offered Rachel some champagne, which she politely declined choosing a juice-filled glass with a satisfied smile. Annoying Jesse was one of her favorite hobbies, maybe having made an exception by coming to this year's GLAAD wouldn’t be a total waste. 

“I can't conceive how I once thought you were the sweetest girl in the world. Ugh, I had even considered the idea of falling in love with you.” Jesse frowned at her, muttering between other incomprehensible things. 

“Love is a misapprehended concept for people without a heart, Jesse.” She took a sip of her juice with the smuggest smile. Jesse rolled his eyes, apparently, that would be her way to get through the night. Sighing heavily, he decided to resign to his friend's eccentricities; it would be the price to pay for dragging her out to today's event. 

Tony soundly cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“Sorry, Tony.” Rachel said, giving a lot of emphasis on _Tony_ . “What afflicts you, my faithful _Page_.” 

He smiled at his boss's antics, offering her a gold colored envelope, which she took immediately. 

Once upon a time, a little Indian boy named Ravi dreamt about ‘Living the American Way of Life’. He saved every little cash he got in the hopes that one day that dream would come true. It did. But it was nothing like he had hoped. Hired for a clandestine company in New York, he had worked as an illegal immigrant, and barely had money to eat properly. Six months after that the company broke and he was suddenly by himself. No place to live, no food, no job. Until one day, when he got into a convenience store begging for something to eat. People pushed him away, but he was so exhausted that fainted, falling over the shelves. 

He woke later, with a little brunette smiling at him holding a plastic cup of some kind of juice. ‘Drink slowly.’ She said. ‘Then I will buy you a proper meal and you can tell me your story. What do you think?’ 

She helped him. She gave him a decent job, legitimated his visa. Thanks to her, Tony now was getting his degree in business, had a good place to live, and could help his family in India. He would always be her faithful Page. Her Tony. Nothing would make him prouder. 

“The members of the board wish to honor you for all these years of donations by giving you a symbolic award today. That involves you, stage, and speeches.” Tony informed as casually as he could, trying not to call Jesse's attention too much. He knew the actor wouldn’t let the opportunity to force Rachel to get into some magazine’s cover pass by. 

Rachel wrinkled her nose. 

“Say I appreciated their kindness; however, I refuse such attention. That’s not what should matter tonight. I’m here as a guess to help a cause, nothing else.” 

Tony nodded, excusing himself to meet with the directors. Jesse took the cue to bump the brunette with his shoulder. 

“Your new enthusiasm for impersonating an invisible woman is somehow conflicting with this whole ‘Audrey Hepburn’ wannabe aura of yours, and I may add, impractical given your high social status, you know?” 

_Oh yeah. She knew it. She definitely knew it._

Rachel Barbra Berry was the only heir of both; Hiram Berry, CEO of the Blueberry Pictures, and Leroy Berry, CEO of the Raven Hills Group, a Five Stars Hotel chain, with more than 50 Hotels & Resorts affiliated around the world. Yes, both of Rachel’s parents were men. Her birth mother was only a teenager at the time and opted to give up on her so she could have a better chance. Hiram and Leroy Berry adopted the little Rachel as soon she was born. 

The girl grew up to be well known in fashionable society, a celebrity by social status. By the time she was in high school, Rachel enjoyed all the benefits that came with being a VIP, with her name constantly featuring in social columns, magazines, and more. She was always present at the best parties, events, and concerts. In fact, Rachel Berry lived for the night clubs, after-parties, and extravagant events. 

However, everything changed when she turned 22. 

On a whim, Rachel, and her bestie – Richard Manilo – had flown to California for a long night of partying to fool around, since her parents were becoming even more restrictive about her choices lately. They had a big argument before that, which ended with an ultimatum from her fathers. She would have to stop with the parties and start to act like a responsible person. Obvious at that time Rachel couldn’t understand what she was doing with her life. So, after screaming back to them, she got on a flight to the west coast. 

The crash was at three in the morning. 

The white Bugatti Divo overturned seven times after dodging a pick-up on the freeway. Richard died instantly. She left the ICU a month later. Everyone said it was a miracle. Rachel had never forgiven herself. She was the one driving. 

Life changed completely after that. 

Adjusting to reality was the most difficult thing, mainly because now she could see everyone around her. Really see them. Once she had traveled the world celebrating the futility, nowadays she sought for peace, for a reason. 

The reason for her staying alive. 

“Not everything is perfect.” Rachel let her gaze wander among the other guests in the VIP space. 

Jesse sighed deeply, dropping the glass of champagne on a table. 

“It's been four years, Rachel. All the people you helped don’t count? The Foundation you built? You don't have to seek redemption in every inch of the world.” 

“I’m not looking for redemption, Jesse.” Her eyes held that same melancholy glow from the last years. “I just want to find out. Why me? Why have I survived? I was…unworthy to be saved.” She sighed. “Yet, that voice. I’ve heard it so many times saying the same thing over and over… ‘Don’t leave me’. It’s all I can remember about that night. Whom I shouldn’t leave, Jesse? That’s the reason why I survived?” 

Jesse rested his hand kindly on her shoulder, shaking his head lightly. “We don’t need a reason, Rach. We’re glad you survived. Just embrace life, accept this second chance. Stop blaming yourself. Nobody will judge you for that.” 

Shortly Tony was back with some members of the GLAAD’s board, to escort them to the main hall. All of sudden, a small commotion of photographers and staff members gathering themselves around someone draws Rachel's attention for a few seconds. 

“I think she’s here.” Rachel hears a member of the board say before she excuses herself to attend to the newcomer. 

“Oh, I bet the auction will be amazing!” Other members of staff said. 

Rachel looked away from the tumult, moving ahead of the group with Tony and Jesse hot on her heels. Fussing over some celebrity wasn’t in her plans for tonight. They went straight to the amphitheater, and just as she had settled at a table, the rest of their group found them. 

“Oh, Miss Berry, I would like to say your last visit to Cambodia amazed me. A Heath Center & Day Care? You made a difference for that community.” A blonde young woman said with bright goo-goo eyes at Rachel, which the young socialite reciprocated with a friendly smile. 

Rachel had noticed how she was pulling an extra effort to get her attention since they were introduced earlier. She couldn’t remember her name, but she knew the woman was one of the staff. 

“It’s just Rachel, please. Also, I don’t do much, Tony does the actual effort dealing with the paperwork. It’s hard to get through international laws and politics, without local support so he does the negotiations with the companies, the formalities for major licenses with the prefectures, while I aid the community, providing for them in the meantime. He should get all the credit.” She answered, trying to turn the attention to her assistant. 

“That’s not exactly how –” Tony tried to interfere, but a strong kick in his leg made him change his mind. “I just glad to help.” He lies, locking his teeth in a forced smile. 

The woman seems to wither in her chair, whereas Rachel successfully diverges the group's attention to Tony. Meanwhile, on the stage, George the enthusiastic host declared the auction. 

By Rachel’s side Jesse was grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

“I've always liked these GLAAD’s kiss auctions. The despair in people's eyes, as they slap each other to bid a kiss from a celebrity.” He said, getting comfortable in his chair. Rachel shakes her head at him with a half-smile. 

“... the strikingly talented, Quinn Fabray!” George called out seconds before Quinn left the backstage to the audience’s applause, walking onto the stage. 

The time stopped. 

Rachel didn’t know her, yet she was certain that from now on she wouldn’t be able to look away from those hazel eyes. “Tony? Where in the world was I to never have met this angel before?” 

Tony raised his eyebrows suddenly impressed. Rachel’s sexual orientation was no secret, but she doesn’t professes her interest in a girl so openly. That was new. In fact, it has never happened before. 

“In Cambodia?” He said it still confused. 

“She...Who is she?” Rachel asked again, enthralled by the lovely woman smiling shyly on the stage. That piqued Jesse’s curiosity as well. Thus, he was now staring at his friend completely flabbergasted. 

“Her name’s Quinn. Quinn Fabray, the one and only American sweetheart. Hollywood’s new It Girl? The hottest actress nowadays?” And he decided to add ironically, “Maybe, if you had a resemblance of a healthy social life, you would recognize her.” 

“Quinn,” Rachel whispered a mischievous gleam dancing in the depth of her chocolate orbs. 

Jesse cleared his throat, astonished by that vision. “Well, as expected, she’s leading the people into a frenzy. The speed which the bids are increasing it’s impressive.” He commented, trying to sound casual. 

It worked like a charm. 

“What?” Rachel gasped, taking her eyes away from Quinn, looking at him shocked. 

As he anticipated, Rachel wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on. Rolling his eyes, Jesse pointed at the big LED screen beside the stage. “In less than five minutes, the bids already are around $9,000? Oh, sorry 10,000? 10,500? See? Rising fast, huh?” 

“That’s preposterous!” Rachel jumped from her chair, immediately getting a reaction from Tony and Jesse, which grabbed her by the arms, making Rachel sit down again. 

Meanwhile, the bids kept growing. 

“For sure it’s an absurd, Rachel. Although the idea also bothers me, just keep in mind that’s for charity.” Tony whispered while Jesse slapped his own face. The bids reached $12,000. “I know that for a woman, this kind of demonstrations maybe trigger some sort of…” 

Rachel watched the screen seeing the bids growth, she bitterly stared at the two people topping the dispute, sizing her rivals with an annoyed look and pouting lips. Next to her, Tony continued his analyses, having completely misinterpreted the situation. “Being paid for a kiss from a stranger is certainly a weird concept. It’s amazing how…” 

The display now showed $15,500.00. George still urged the guests to keep going, but the guy four tables at her left was already grinning like a manic. Rachel was seeing red. 

Jesse grabbed his napkin, ready to shove it in Tony’s mouth as he continued. “Although, I can understand that what they’re trying to propose with it …” 

“I'll give you once…” George shouted. 

“Yet, to be inclusive this promotion allows…” Tony nonstop his ponders. Jesse now was reaching for his fork. 

“I'll give you twice” George yelled again. 

“The freedom to be comfortable with yourself, by loving who you want.” Tony smiled brightly. 

“I'll give you ...” George raises his arm. 

“A MILLION DOLLARS!” Rachel's yelled, standing up, her voice echoing throughout the whole auditorium. 

Tony was frozen in his place, openmouthed. Even Jesse looked stunned. Neither of them had predicted that. Actually, nobody had foreseen that ending. The whole room was dumbfounded into silence. However, Rachel seemed to care about nothing else than the blonde, also astonished, gaping at her with wide eyes. 

As Rachel stand up, walking through the tables, Jesse recognized the determination in her steps. She was changed. No, she hadn’t, that was the girl he once knew. Not that party girl, the girl from before that. The one who used to shine blazingly. 

“Have you finally found your reason, Rach?” He murmured between his breaths. 

**At** **the** **Present Moment**

The first thing Quinn felt was the softness of those lips molding against hers. Afterward, her body seemed to quiver with a pleasured chill running through her whole self, obliterating her mind. 

She lost track of time as the world around her disappeared. Everything resumed to Rachel holding her tight, kissing her senseless. 

Rachel stroked Quinn's neck with one hand, intertwining her fingers in the blonde locks. Quinn interlaced her arms around Rachel’s shoulders, seeking for more closeness. Immediately, Rachel responded by tightening her grip around the actress's waist, pressing their hips together. Quinn let out a small moan against the brunette's parted lips. Her fingers curling into Rachel's brown locks. 

_‘Quinn?’_

_‘…’_

_‘Quinn, my dear, I_ _don’t_ _want to bother you ...’_

_‘Gosh, so don't bother me... oh God ... what's going on?’_

_‘It ..._ _it's_ _perfect, isn't it?’_

_‘Wonderful...’_

_‘You're right...’_

_‘Magnificent...’_

_‘Yes ... it will be wonderfully magnificent to see you like that on the cover of_ _alllllll_ _the_ _magazines...’_

_‘OH MY GOD!’_

Quinn broke the kiss, only to finally notice of all the flashes and screams. Her hazel eyes met the chocolate-colored irises, and her face got so hot that she was sure she could resemble a red chili. 

George was shouting euphoric in his microphone, “That's what I call a million dollar kiss!” 

“Oh my God.” Overwhelmed with shyness, Quinn hid her face under Rachel’s chin. “Who are you and what have you done to me?” She whispered. 

Rachel’s arms wrapped themselves around her in a protective embrace, hiding her face from the cameras, making Quinn feel strangely safe. 

“My name is Rachel, and I found you.” 


	4. A Good Explanation

“ _I found you?_ That was the only thing she said?” 

“As I said a thousand times before, yes, it was the only thing she said, Santana. How many times do you intend to make me repeat it?” 

Santana just snorted taking another bite of her cheeseburger. 

It had been a week since GLAAD. A whole week without further contact from Rachel. Quinn didn't want to accept it, but this lack of interest was really messing with her thoughts. So much, that in the past few days she was in no mood for anything. 

_'Understand this as a euphemism for extremely moody and truly frustrated.'_

Quinn bit her bottom lip. _'I found you'_ Only thinking about that moment; of how Rachel's voice sounded so softly against her ear, made Quinn feel a hot wave spreading through her whole body making her heart beat faster. 

_‘_ _Arrrrrrr_ _… why?’_

After wrapping Quinn in her arms like she was the most precious being, Rachel disappeared. No attempts of contact. Nothing. The socialite just left Quinn totally confused, and let’s be honest: really annoyed. 

_‘How could I get carried away like this? How? I had never felt this way before. Much less for a woman. Not that I have any problems with this but, how could she do this to me? How can I be so disappointed? It was an auction, Quinn, she got what she wanted. That's all...’_

Probably due to the public and media uproar, George and Luc decided to intervene, abruptly separating the pair. The host hurried to call Katy Perry on stage, announcing the start of a pocket show, while Quinn was being escorted backstage by Luc, and five other security guards to prevent photographers and reporters from approaching her. The actress had no chance to even say goodbye to Rachel. 

After that things only got worse. It seemed that the world was conspiring to keep them apart. Once she had reached the safety of the green room backstage, it didn’t matter how much Quinn had searched for a way out, between the calls from her manager (freaking out on her cell phone, by the way), the attending media asking, or rather, demanding for exclusives, and some fans who had a VIP pass for photos and autographs, there was not a single gap for her to escape. 

And also, Rachel ... 

...Rachel didn't look out for her. 

"Ouch ..." Quinn closed her hand against her chest, bowing slightly. 

“What?” Santana asked. 

Nothing. She lied. There was no reason to share with her friend that Quinn now felt a stab in her heart every time she thought about how she had been 'abandoned' by Rachel. 

_'Does this abandonment complex make sense?'_

_‘No.’_

_'If you talk about it, would Santana be furious?'_

_‘Yes.’_

_'Is it worth being the target of her ancestral-Spanish-anger?'_

_'Nope.’_

_'So, shall we hide this for eternity?'_

_‘Yep. Sure thing._ ’ 

_'Deal.'_

Santana raised her eyebrow, watching Quinn carefully blow her tea before taking a sip. 

"Right." She said casually, pretending to believe the obvious lie and went back to devouring her cheeseburger. 

Quinn was on the verge of tears again, taking advantage of Santana's momentary distraction, she moved the back of her index finger out of the corner of her eyes. 

_‘You're such a stupid drama_ _queen_ _, Quinn ... letting your heart flutter like that for a person who played with your feelings …'_ Santana thought, continuing to pretend not to notice her friend’s actions. 

She had been pretending for a week not to see how Quinn acted like a nervous little girl, waiting for the call from the person she likes; nor to notice how her friend checked her cell phone every five minutes; something that just showed how anxious she was, since Quinn was never as attached to her cell phone as she was to books. Yet now, the device had become an extension of Quinn's hands. That made Santana even more furious because she knew her friend was trying to hide at all costs how much she was waiting for her, _for Rachel._ But that’s was also the reason for Santana continued pretending. Especially now while Quinn was discreetly wiping her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling, because every minute it became more obvious that the call, which she had been waiting for, would not come. 

_‘If this dwarf-berry continues to mutilate my Q’s heart, she will have to spend another million on plastic_ _surgery_ _because I will definitely find this Troll. And then Aunt_ _Snixx_ _will show how Lima Heights style works.’_

“Q, if you need…” Santana ventured, in a less brusque tone of voice. 

At that moment, a tall blonde with beautiful blue eyes, carrying an obese cat in her arms, collapsed in a chair next to the girl with Latin features, stealing her attention. 

“Britt-Britt, finally” 

Brittany gave Santana a peck. 

"Sorry San, it was Mr. El Mariachi's fault ..." Said Britt leaning towards Santana whispering, "I think he went back to using anti-depressants. I almost couldn't wake him up.” 

Quinn rolled his eyes, obviously having heard everything. 

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn studied together in Ohio, in the small town of Lima. The three could have followed different paths, but their lives seemed to be tangled together, and the trio ended up together in LA. 

Brittany was one of the best choreographers in the market, as also being a very talented professional dancer. She spends her days in dance studios, wherever she’s not traveling on tours with the most famous artists in Hollywood. As for Santana, her girlfriend since high school, she could have opted for any college in the country to complete her law school degree, but she accompanied her Britt-Britt to UCLA. And although Quinn's story is a little more difficult, she ended up arriving in LA a little later, after signing a contract that led to her stardom overnight. Santana generally referred to what happened as: _“The_ _puto-dia_ _of the la puta-_ _sorte_ _of the la_ _tua_ _puta-_ _vida_ _”._

“What did I miss? What were you two talking about?” Brittany asked, offering a fry from Santana's plate to the cat on her lap. She had insisted on scheduling their meeting in the bourgeoisie because according to her, their cat was craving fries and a strawberry milkshake. 

“Nothing new. Just how Quinn starts to vomit the rainbow every time we put it: small, brunette, and kiss in the same sentence.” 

Quinn frowned. 

For better or worse, Santana's days were full of rejoicing. The gossip media hadn’t allowed Quinn Fabray to breathe without it to become the headline for some new rumor. Throughout the week they suggest new theories. Some really made the Latina laugh. Very much. Despite the desire to slap Rachel Berry growing more and more when she saw the sadness in Quinn's eyes. 

Well, among several theories released for the media’s content, there were three that were the most popular: 

  * _"1- Rachel and Quinn were already dating, and that was the way they chose for the actress to come out of the closet in style ... a million dollars in style."_
  * _"2- That the whole thing was just a political marketing strategy, to pressure the government to approve gay marriage and that the one million_ _bid_ _, in fact, was Quinn's fee ..."_



Santana found this the most ridiculous of all theories, but Brittany found it funny. 

_"Didn't anyone notice? It is obvious that Quinn would kiss Rachel for free."_ The dancer had commented. Actually, a lot of opinions polls agreed with Brittany. _'Yes, they did several polls'_ _._ So, despite being one of the most popular, this theory was the least liked by the public. 

Which leaves us with the third theory. 

The lawyer's favorite - and Quinn’s, to tell you the truth - was a little similar to the first, but it had a cherry on top. Mainly because it was the most popular theory. 

  * _“3-_ _Rachel Berry, had been responsible for the end of_ _Quinn’s fake_ _relationship with Alex Brandon_ _.”_



Yes, because the public came to believe that Quinn's relationship with Alex was nothing more than a facade to hide her homosexuality from the beginning. But the cherry on top of the theory was that Alex accepted the relationship because he was also gay and guaranteed to have a career projection. 

Santana couldn't deny that she would confirm that rumor if she had the chance. What could count as an offense for all the gay people, but to a major bigot like Alex, that would work splendidly. Any damage to his precious big _'macho man's ego'_ would bring a boost of sunshine to Santana's Parade. 

"I found what she said to Q extremely romantic," Britt commented carelessly. "I found you. It’s such a romantic thing to say." 

Santana almost choked in her haste to speak. 

“Britt-Britt, that was a week ago! Nobody ‘ _finds anyone’_ just to let them go. How do you think our new The L Word’s Muse is feeling?" 

Quinn looked away, suddenly the paper napkins became quite interesting. Santana sighed, indicating Quinn's reaction to Brittany with her head, but the dancer was unmoved. 

"Maybe because this time, it's Q's turn to find her." 

Quinn breathes out softly glancing at the other blonde with a gentle smile. Santana also smiled giving Brittany a peck, when she saw the innocent glow in her girlfriend's eyes. 

Unfortunately, not even the warmth of Brittany’s words was capable to make the actress feel better. She kept stirring her salad, having lost her appetite, unable to get Rachel out of her mind. She still couldn’t understand what had happened, neither why she had immediately felt some sort of connection between them. It has been something so intense; she would dare to say, almost uncontrollable. 

Quinn had spent nights thinking about it. At first, she repeated to herself that she was only nervous because of the surreal value of the bid. That even convinced her for a few nanoseconds, until she remembered the strength that seemed to attract her body to the brunette's, how that sensation took over her at the moment their lips first touched. The need for more ... more closeness, more kisses, more skin, more Rachel. It was crazy, but it looked like Quinn had finally found a piece of her. 

_'This is ridiculous.'_ She immediately thought, resting her head in her hands. 

_‘No, exactly’_

_'Yeah, got it. What_ _would_ _you say? That Rachel Berry is our soul mate?'_

_'You used to believe that!'_

_'This phase it’s long over,_ _sweetie_ _. It_ _got the_ _‘good-bye ticket’ in the ‘I_ _regret_ _it Express’_ _along with those brownie boxes_ _we_ _kept_ _hidden_ _under_ _our_ _bed?'_

_'Hey! That was your idea!'_

_'Do you have any proof?'_

Once again, she couldn’t reach a proper conclusion, not even with her inner monologue. Was she losing her mind, at the point to argue with herself? Definitively yes. 

“The lenses are bigger, and now there are so many. How are we going to buy coffee for so many, San?" Brittany was referring to the paparazzi outside the bourgeoisie. The amount had increased considerably. 

Quinn was famous enough to have her fair share of photographers chasing her around on a daily basis, but after the GLAAD, it seemed that the actress had become the prime target of a legion of photo-stalkers wherever she went. 

"Maybe they are hoping she would appear out of nowhere, so I can throw myself right into her waiting arms, for them to advertise it as the next main headline to all the press." Quinn murmured satirically, deciding she should at least try to finish her tea. 

“Q?” Santana called worried, noticing her friend concealing her emotions by derogating her true feelings. 

“Yeah?” Quinn replied, without taking her eyes off the brown liquid, lightly swaying, while she kept unheeded quietly blowing the porcelain cup, holding it close to her mouth with both hands. Whilst, the salad still lay untouched on the plate in front of her. 

Seeing her girlfriend’s concerned expression, Brittany covered Santana's hand with hers, smiling kindly. 

"Quinn, maybe this is all a little scary." the dancer said, gesturing to the paparazzi outside the establishment. “Rachel is known nowadays for being a recluse person. I don't know if you know a lot about her, but people tell a lot of stories; one is that after the accident she’s no longer someone who enjoys having her face on the cover of magazines, or gossip sites. I think she needs some time to assimilate all this again.” 

“Accident? What accident?” Quinn asked confused. She didn’t know any details about Rachel’s life other than she was the only daughter of two of the richest men in the United States, and that she works raising funds to various philanthropic activities around the world. True to be told, Quinn didn't google her. She didn't feel comfortable researching someone's life. Her recent knowledge came from what she had overheard from some people’s talk in GLAAD’s green room. 

Brittany scratched her head before continued. “Well, she got herself in a huge car crash here in LA a few years ago. Her best friend died in that accident. Rachel was driving...who knows how she survived." 

"They say that the paramedics removed her almost dead from the car's hardware. Her heart stopped three times before they arrived in the Hospital, one of these times they barely managed to bring her back." Santana interceded. "It's a miracle that she has a fucking brain after being dead for almost ten minutes!" She paused when she saw Quinn's mortified expression. "Yeah ...this it's not a good thing to think about, is it?" 

Quinn felt her heart sink. The brain doesn't function well after being without oxygen for more than five minutes. With ten minutes without oxygenation, the risk of brain death is very high. 

Just imagine it... 

"I-I. May we not talk about this?" She tried to cover up her trembling hands by hiding them under the table. 

Brittany watched her for a moment before deciding something. 

“This afternoon I’m going to visit a Foundation that has a music and dance program for children. Whenever I go, I feel better, because it reminds me of our Glee Club. Do you want to come to the rehearsal with me, Quinn? Maybe that's exactly what you need to relax a little.” 

* * *

**That Afternoon**

The place was a large rebuild industrial warehouse in the city’s outskirts. A big sign on a nearby wall with a multicolored street art set signaled the building as the New Direction Project’s Theater. 

Quinn smiled. It had the same name as their old school's Glee Club. She accepted Brittany’s invitation after her friend had spent another half hour talking about the project, but now, she was genuinely curious. 

As the two women got inside the building, Quinn became even more surprised by the place. 

What looked like just an ordinary redesigned industrial shed, resembling some of those places where you would definitely find in its interior just a huge open space full of those pre-assembled small rooms, was in fact an impressive replica of the internal area of the Broadway Theaters. 

A vast, well-lit reception area, with high walls full of paints, posters, schedule boards made her eyes drown in the information of the many types of activities available. On the left side, two automatic glass doors lead to the cafeteria, where she could notice some kids laughing while sharing a meal. The pair of doors on their right had signs showing the way to the administration office, the workshop classes, a library, and also, the infirmary. Quinn kept following Brittany as her friend walked through the main hall, opening one of the four pairs of wide wooden doors, leading them inside an area where the decor was marvelously inspired by the architecture of Italian Renaissance style, with crystal chandeliers made of Murano, gates made of Verona marble, stairs in English iron and velvet red curtains adorning the gorgeous stage of almost 400m², with 20m x 8m apron, 16m warping, and 14m width. The audience was also as large, but what had most captivated Quinn’s attention was the beautiful balcony made of carved wood inlaid with roses, with at least fifty-six places. The same design could be noticed in a forty-two places teat box and in two friezes of two seats each, disposed on each side of the plateau. 

Whoever maintained this project really took great appreciation for the performing arts. 

There was a group of children rehearsing a presentation on stage, while some teens, in the background painted a couple of panels, probably a backdrop for a play. The little choir group was singing “Somebody to Love”, which made Quinn instantly fall in love with them. However, when they noticed Brittany walking down the main aisle, they immediately ran towards her screaming the dancer’s name. The first one to reach them hung up himself around the dancer's neck, obviously really happy to see her. 

Only when all the greetings finished, did those bright eyes turn in Quinn’s direction, just to erupt the whole place into deafening chaos, with the actress being its epicenter. They all wanted hugs, kisses, pictures, but mostly, a promise she would come back to play with them again. Quinn talked with each and every one of them, learning names, hearing stories about favorite songs, movies, pets, recent performances, and also how the Foundation staff became part of their family. They filled Quinn’s heart with tenderness, although it was obvious to her that most of them had a difficult life outside those walls, she could feel how much joy that project had brought into their days. 

After some assistants helped to restore the order, Quinn could ask more about the New Directions Project, she learned that it was an extension of a Foundation that among other things, offered a Day-Care and Day-Hospital-Care for several school-age children and teenagers, some with special needs. The Theater Building was just a part of the art program, which provided a cultural experience through music, performing arts, and dance classes’, so the kids could flourish in an artistic environment. Now she could understand why Britt had talked so much about this. 

“It’s an amazing initiative, I would love to contribute somehow.” Quinn said to Samantha, the staff member who has been guiding her since the teachers, and Brittany managed to take the kids back to their rehearsal. 

Suddenly, a little girl in a wheelchair followed by Brittany approached her with a smile. 

“Hey, Quinn. This is Carmen. She wants to ask you something.” 

Quinn noticed that she had a small oxygen tube attached to the chair, probably to provide the girl with more oxygen support. 

“Hey, Carmen.” She said to the girl, kneeling to be at the same high as her. 

“Carmen doesn’t speak English very well." Brittany said, and then put a hand on Carmen's shoulder. _"Ella es nuestra futura astronauta , ¿no es así ?"  
  
_ The little girl smiled broadly to Brittany before answered her with a big ‘Sí’. 

Quinn had a great understanding of Spanish thanks to Santana’s help. Her friend has always helped her with her lessons in the past, which proved to be something very useful, once she needed to understand what Santana was mumbling about, or what was the exact meaning of the usual number of curses and insults during their fights. 

_“Hola Carmen.”_ Quinn tried again, brushing aside the little girl’s curly bangs. _“_ _Tu_ _pelo_ _es_ _muy_ _bonito_ _.”_

_“Gracias!”_ She said also reaching for her hair. 

_“Carmen se_ _esta_ _preparando_ _para una_ _cirugía_ _muy_ _importante_ _y me_ _dijo_ _que_ _quiere_ _tomarse_ _una_ _foto_ _contigo_ _antes de_ _viajar_ _a Boston_ _,_ _”_ Brittany told her friend. 

Quinn wondered what kind of surgery it could be. 

_“No_ _te_ _preocupes_ _tía_ _Britt, mi_ _madrina_ _dijo_ _que_ _todo_ _saldrá_ _bien y pronto_ _tendré_ _un_ _corazón_ _fuerte_ _. ¡_ _Podré_ _correr_ _y_ _jugar_ _y en el_ _futuro_ _seré_ _una_ _mujer_ _astronauta_ _!”_

_‘Oh, a heart surgery then.’_ , the actress thought to herself, but her confidence made Quinn smile. She was really a brave little girl. Quinn truly believed that she would become an amazing astronaut in the future. 

_“_ _Yo_ _solo_ _quería_ _una_ _foto_ _con la_ _rubia_ _que_ _hace_ _suspirar_ _a mi_ _madrina_ _.”_ Carmen continued, making Quinn frown. _“Eres muy hermosa. Mi Madrina me dijo que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo.”_

 _“_ _Su_ _Madrina?”_ The actress asked. Was her godmother a fan? Otherwise, she wouldn’t have a reason to compliment her, right? 

_“_ _Sí_ _, mi_ _madrina_ _...”_ The little girl confirmed. 

Something made Quinn’s heart skip a beat. She was ready to ask more about it when she heard it. 

_“Carmen, no_ _te_ _exijas_ _tanto._ _Acabo_ _de_ _dejarte_ _venir_ _porque_ _me_ _prometiste_ _que_ _estarías_ _tranquila_ _, ¿_ _recuerdas_ _?”_

'That voice.’ Quinn turned to it slowly. “Rachel…” She whispered. 

Rachel Berry appeared from stage left and walked towards them, with that self-satisfied smile which made Quinn's heart beat faster. 

The warm chocolate brown eyes kept fixed on Quinn’s hazel orbs as she approached at a smooth pace. Once again Quinn felt like a prey being cornered by its hunter, she stood up so fast that her legs almost betrayed her. If wasn’t for Brittany’s subtle steady hands, she would probably lose her balance...and her dignity. 

Breaking all the rules of social distance, Rachel invaded Quinn’s personal space, giving her a soft kiss, right on the corner of her mouth. “You look beautiful, Quinn.” 

The blonde's jaw dropped. 

_‘What? Really? Oh, was she really thinking that she can get away that easily?’_

Quinn’s blood was certainly boiling, she could sense her HBIC persona clawing her away out, waiting to slap that annoying grin off Rachel’s pretty face. So, she gathered all her strength, raised her eyebrows in the best Quinn Fabray style, and fired back with the firmest voice she could manage. 

"And you owe me a good explanation, Rachel Barbra Berry." 

* * *

**Spanish translations below:**

“Carmen doesn’t speak English very well." Brittany said, and then put a hand on Carmen's shoulder. " _She's our future astronaut, isn't she?_ ” 

The little girl smiled broadly to Brittany before answered her with a big ‘Yes’.

Quinn had a great understanding of Spanish thanks to Santana’s help. Her friend has always helped her with her lessons in the past, which proved to be something very useful, once she needed to understand what Santana was mumbling about, or what was the exact meaning of the usual number of curses and insults during their fights. 

_“ Hello, Carmen.” _ Quinn tried again, brushing aside the little girl’s curly bangs. _“ Your hair is very pretty _ _.”_

_“ Thanks!”  _She said also reaching for her hair. 

_“ Carmen is preparing herself for surgery and she told me that she wants to take a picture with you before leaving for Boston _ _,_ _”_ Brittany told her friend. 

Quinn wondered what kind of surgery it could be. 

_“Don't worry Aunt Britt, my godmother said that everything will be fine, and soon I will have a strong heart. I will be able to run and play and in the future, I will be a female astronaut!_ _”_

_‘Oh, a heart surgery then.’_ , the actress thought to herself, but her confidence made Quinn smile. She was really a brave little girl. Quinn truly believed that she would become an amazing astronaut in the future. 

_“ I just wanted a photo with the blonde that makes my godmother sigh. _ _”_ Carmen continued, making Quinn frown.  _“You're really beautiful. My Godmother told me that you're the most beautiful woman in the world._ _”_

_“ Your Godmother _ _?” _The actress asked. Was her godmother a fan? Otherwise, she wouldn’t have a reason to compliment her, right? 

_“_ _Yes_ _, my Godmother_ _...” _ The little girl confirmed. 

Something made Quinn’s heart skip a beat. She was ready to ask more about it when she heard it. 

_“ Carmen, don't push yourself so hard. I allow you to come because you promised me that you would behave, remember?" _

'That voice.’ Quinn turned to it slowly. “Rachel…” She whispered. 

Rachel Berry appeared from stage left and walked towards them, with that self-satisfied smile which made Quinn's heart beat faster. 

The warm chocolate brown eyes kept fixed on Quinn’s hazel orbs as she approached at a smooth pace. Once again Quinn felt like a prey being cornered by its hunter, she stood up so fast that her legs almost betrayed her. If wasn’t for Brittany’s subtle steady hands, she would probably lose her balance...and her dignity. 

Breaking all the rules of social distance, Rachel invaded Quinn’s personal space, giving her a soft kiss, right on the corner of her mouth. “You look beautiful, Quinn.” 

The blonde's jaw dropped. 

_‘What? Really? Oh, was she really thinking that she can get away that easily?’_

Quinn’s blood was certainly boiling, she could sense her HBIC persona clawing her away out, waiting to slap that annoying grin off Rachel’s pretty face. So, she gathered all her strength, raised her eyebrows in the best Quinn Fabray style, and fired back with the firmest voice she could manage. 

"And you owe me a good explanation, Rachel Barbra Berry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Dayershiper for your help with the Spanish dialogue.


End file.
